


The Oxford Comma Debate

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Banter, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  It's just ridiculous.<br/>Disclaimer:  No no, never never, uh uh uh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oxford Comma Debate

“That’s as ridiculous as the Oxford comma debate, Scully.” 

She folded her arms, eyebrow arching. “I beg your pardon?”

Mulder leaned back in his chair, making the springs sing with his new position. “Surely you know the debate, about whether a comma is necessary at the end of a list or not. The example goes something like, ‘Molly filled her picnic basket with a pair of plates – comma – utensils – comma – two wine glasses and food for her picnic lunch.’ The debate is whether a comma should go between ‘glasses’ and ‘and’.” 

“And you find that ridiculous?” Scully asked.

“I find it pedantic,” Mulder said, reaching for a pencil and spinning it in his hands. He glanced at the ceiling, where more yellow pencils decorated the tile like so many rubber-tipped porcupine quills. “And yes, ridiculous, truth be told.” 

Scully pursed her mouth. “I see. And my theory of this,” she nodded at the paper clipping Mulder had on his desk, “is ridiculous, as well?” 

Mulder smiled faintly, spreading his hands wide. 

“Remind me again why I decided to leave behind a relatively promising career with the FBI to live with you?” 

“My boyish charm, good looks, and porn collection?” 

Scully rolled her eyes, walking out of Mulder’s office. “Yeah,” she called over her shoulder, “that’s definitely it.”


End file.
